parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Rayman Claus is Coming to Town Trailer.
Here is a trailer for James Graham's Rayman Claus is Coming to Town. Cast * Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Young Kris Kringle - Dumbo (from Dumbo) * Adult Kris Kringle - Rayman (from Rayman) * Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) * Jessica - Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) * Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) * Topper - Dopey (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Burgermeister Meisterburger - Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) * Grimsby - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) * Winter Warlock - James P. Sullivan (from Monsters Inc) * S.D. Kluger - Doc (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Tanta Kringle - Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) * Dingle - AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Wingle - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) * Bingle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Tingle - Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians (1961 version)) * Zingle - Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) * Burgermeister's Soldiers - The Robot Pirates (from Rayman) * Children - Slightly, The Twins, Cubby, Nibs, Toodles, and The Globox Children (from Peter Pan and Rayman) Transcript *AiAi: Yes. Who's there? There's who? Well, wiggle my ears, and wag my tail. It's a baby boy inside a blanket. And his name must be Dil Pickles. Then I'd guess I'd better call my brothers. Thomas O' Malley, Baby, Pongo, and Hank, come over here right now! *Hank: What is it, AiAi? *Pongo: Is that a baby, AiAi? *AiAi: Yes. *Theodore: We all like babies. *Thomas O' Malley: Me too. *Baby: Oh yeah. *Narrator: They brought the little baby to the Elf Queen. (the elves bring Dil Pickles to The Elf Queen, Kanga) *Kanga: Aw, what a cute little baby he is. Here's an idea. We'll call him Dil, and I believe Dil will sleep with us, and stay with us, and drink warm coca with us. *All Five Elves: Of course we'll take care of him. He's our friend after all. *Kanga: Great idea. Now let's name him Dil. That's a nice name for him. *All Elves: Yeah! *Narrator: I guess those elfs have given that baby to their hearts. As soon as he was old enough, Dumbo sat down in a workshop while the elfs taught him how to write letters, how to read, how to write, talk, and count stars on the crystal, and how to make toys. *Dumbo: Make toys? *Narrator: Yeah, sure, Dumbo. This is one of your main articles that you're about to do. They were toy makers, with some problems, and there were no children to give them too. There were some moments with friends on the side of the mountain to explain some wins. Now they just couldn't make it past the winter storm. So... the toys got kinda stacked for some. (the toy makers are trying to build some toys, but end up stacking them on top of each other) *Kanga: It's really quite upset. We will never be able to transport our toys up to the mountain. *Dumbo: Someday, if I get bigger, I'll take them for you, Miss Kanga. *Kanga: Good idea! This will be the day, you'll see. Category:James Graham Category:Santa Claus Is Coming To Town Movie Spoofs